


Mini Historias

by C_corp



Category: Countryhumans fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: Compilado de Mini Historias de Countryhumans.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Ecuador y Alemania

**Author's Note:**

> Todas las historias están enmarcadas en el mismo universo en donde transcurren todas mis historias, y respetan la cronología con la que vengo trabajando. Disfrútenlas!

[ESTA HISTORIA FUE ESCRITA DURANTE LAS MANIFESTACIONES Y EL PARO NACIONAL DE ECUADOR DE 2019]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando los problemas empezaron, Ecuador estaba visitando a su novio Alemania. Pero ni bien la situación en sus tierras se puso fea, no dudó en reservar un vuelo y regresar de inmediato.   
El joven país estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero el mayor casi tiene un ataque de pánico mientras lo veía hacer su equipaje:  
A: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir ahora? ¿No sería mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco?  
E: No quiero esperar… necesito ir ya mismo. ¿Me traes mi cepillo de dientes?  
A: ¡Pero es peligroso!   
E: ¿Cuidarme de las caries…?   
Ecuador no pudo elegir un peor momento para hacer una broma. Alemania apagó su cigarrillo y se puso delante de la puerta para no dejarlo salir:  
A: Tus hermanos seguro querrían que estuvieses a salvo aquí, Ecuador… Por favor, quédate conmigo.  
Otro país se hubiese sentido amenazado ante ese gesto, pero Ecuador era más inteligente… sabía que su novio era incapaz de lastimar ni a una mosca.   
Además, entendía que Alemania estuviese asustado y preocupado por él.  
E: No se trata de estar a salvo… se trata de estar con mi gente en tiempos difíciles. Mis hermanos lo entienden, y sé que lo entiendes tu también.  
A: Pero…  
Ecuador le acarició el rostro con dulzura, algo que siempre le aflojaba las piernas al más alto, y le sonrió:  
E: Sé que si algo le pasara a los que habitan tus tierras, reaccionarías igual que yo. No te quedarías de brazos cruzados a que las cosas se calmen… irías de inmediato a ver que estén bien.   
A: La cosa es que también me preocupas tú… no quiero que nada te pase. T-tengo miedo.  
E: ¡No me pasará nada! Mis hermanos estarán conmigo todo el tiempo, y te llamaré por teléfono siempre… no tengas miedo, por favor. Ahora estamos en el ojo de la tormenta, pero te prometo que todo se resolverá…   
A: ¿De verdad crees eso…?  
E: Tengo que creerlo, ¿no? ^^ Es mi gente y mi hogar… debo tener fé en ellos.  
Alemania suspiró largamente, y besó la pequeña y tierna mano que le acariciaba el rostro. Luego la sostuvo entre las suyas:  
A: Está bien… pero iré contigo entonces.  
Ecuador negó con la cabeza:  
E: Tienes tus propios asuntos aquí. Además… el papá se queda a cuidar a los bebés hasta la mamá regrese  
El más joven señaló a sus dos hijos perrunos, el cachorro de pastor alemán de su novio y también su perro viejito y desgarbado de las calles, que ahora olfateaban curiosos la valija a medio armar.   
Alemania quiso protestar pero su niño le dió un jugoso beso en los labios y le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándolo muy fuerte. El más alto no pudo resistirse a los encantos de su novio y también lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza… no quería dejarlo ir nunca y quién sabe cuándo tendrían la oportunidad de verse de nuevo.   
Pero su dedicación y sentido del deber era una de las razones por las que lo amaba. Ecuador podía engañar a todos con su ternura y apariencia de niño, pero tenía muy en claro cuál era su lugar en el mundo… solo desearía que las despedidas no dolieran tanto.   
Se sentía como un hoyo en su corazón, como si le arrebataran el sol de sus ventanas cada vez que su niño partía.   
Afuera se escuchó la bocina del taxi que llevaría a Ecuador al aeropuerto…   
Este se apresuró a cerrar su equipaje torpemente armado, le dió un beso en la cabeza a cada hijo perruno y un último abrazo a su novio. Luego subió al taxi y se marchó agitando la mano, dejando atrás a un Alemania preocupado y enamorado.   
Solo cuando estuvo ahí, el pequeño Ecuador se atrevió a soltar una lágrima que estuvo aguantando desde que comenzó a armar su equipaje. Odiaba parecer un insensible, pero aunque su novio fuese mayor y una potencia, Ecuador sabía que Alemania tenía el corazón más blando de los dos… y tenía que mostrarse fuerte frente a él para no angustiarlo.   
Suspiró, mirando por la ventanilla:  
A: Volveré pronto, Alemania… Lo prometo…


	2. Mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un recuerdo de Bolivia

Ahí tiene, el Mar en una taza ^^  
Sí, ya se que es una simple taza… pero si te la acercas al oído puedes escuchar el sonido del mar.   
¿Cómo? ¿Que éso solo funciona con las caracolas que recoges a la orilla del mar?   
Pues sí… en realidad cualquier objeto cóncavo que te acerques a la oreja puede reproducir el “sonido del mar”, porque lo que estamos escuchando en realidad es sólo el sonido del flujo sanguíneo que corre por dentro del oído, aumentado por el eco.  
…………lo siento.   
Realmente no se si el mar está en esta, o en alguna de las tazas de esta casa.  
Soy un tonto… ¿Cómo podría caber el mar entero en una taza?  
Ésa idea no cabe ni siquiera en una cabeza…  
Yo solo quería consolarte.  
¡Pero el truco de escuchar “el sonido del mar” sí funciona! ¡Funciona con todas las tazas! ¡Lo prometo!   
Sé que no es mucho… pero es el mejor consuelo que puedo ofrecer.   
Si quieres… si me lo permites… podemos jugar a encontrar el mar en cada taza.   
Y como el sonido se oirá en cada una de ellas, como el mar “existirá” en cada una de ellas… ¡será para nosotros como si el Mar estuviese en todas ellas! 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bolivia barrió los pedazos de porcelana regados por el piso y los recogió con una palita… 

Perú: ¡Lo siento, hermano! Fue un accidente… sé lo mucho que te gustaba esa taza, pero tropecé y…

Bolivia: No importa.

El tricolor echó los pedazos a la basura. No se reía ni lloraba. No tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro…

Bolivia: Es una simple taza. Solo toma otra de la alacena… todas son iguales.


	3. Francia e Inglaterra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una muestra del tipo de matrimonio/relación que llevan Francia y el Inglés...

Francia e Inglaterra viven juntos en una mansión tan grande que básicamente son dos casas pegadas… y separadas por un muro de ladrillos que no se ve desde fuera. Guardan las apariencias viviendo “juntos”, pero en realidad solo se ven cuando se reúnen para desayunar juntos en el jardín:  
I: Perdón por la tardanza… *se sienta* No podía levantarme de la cama…  
F: ¿No encontrabas tu faja ortopédica?  
I: Oh, no fue por eso… Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso en el que nos divorciábamos.  
F: Qué encantador… *bebe de su copa de vino*  
I: A tus hijos no les gusta que estés bebiendo tan temprano, Francia…  
F: *se sirve más vino hasta casi rebasar la copa* Y a mí no me gusta estar casada y viviendo contigo, pero c’est la vie (así es la vida), ¿verdad “querido”?  
I: Ahh quién pudiera discutir contigo, “querida”… *elige una taza y se sirve el té* En fin, no puedo quedarme mucho porque tengo que ir a la clínica del Dr. Austria.  
F: ¿Te van a revisar esa alergia a la monogamia que tienes?  
I: Jajaja! Ohh Francia, me matas de risa… Deberías venir conmigo, ya sabes que al buen doctor le encanta estudiar rarezas.  
F: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
I: Que es raro que con tanto beber y fumar lo único que te han quitado es a tu hijo Canadá… yo pensé que tendríamos que quitarte un riñón o el hígado.  
F: Mejor te quitamos a ti el sentido de la vista, considerando el crimen que cometiste contra tu sala…  
I: ¡Es mi mitad de la casa y la decoro como yo quiero!  
F: ¿Por eso volviste a usar papel verde victoriano(*1) para empapelar tus paredes? Todos tus sirvientes están enfermos…  
I: Lo sé, no dejan de vomitar y temblar… parecen un montón de perros poodle. Pero para eso les pago…  
F: ¿No te preocupa que sea cancerígeno?  
I: Ésta conversación es cancerígena… *se levanta para irse y Francia le pone el pie haciendo que tropiece y se tire el té encima* ¡Aghh!  
F: Oops! >:3  
I: ¡Maldita sea Francia! ¿¡Cuántos años tienes?!  
F: No se le pregunta la edad a una dama… pero no tengo tantos como tú, viejo carcamal.  
I: ¡Tú no eres una dama, solo eres mi ES-PO-SA! *toma la botella de vino y le vacía el contenido en la cabeza*  
F: Ma robe! Cochon!!! (Mi vestido, cerdo!) *toma un croissant relleno de crema y se lo estampa en la cara*  
I: *le da una bofetada*  
F: *también lo abofetea*  
Una cosa lleva a la otra y no se sabe muy bien como pero terminan follando sobre la mesa del desayuno… 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 – A los ingleses les encantaba un papel de empapelar paredes de color verde, que era venenoso al estar teñido con arsénico.  
> Supuestamente lo usaban sin saber que era venenoso, y lo hubieran sabido antes de tan solo hablar más seguido con los franceses, que usaban el arsénico para envenenar ratas… pero como se odiaban tanto tardaron en darse cuenta. El punto es que el Country Inglés siempre está encaprichado con ese papel sin importar lo venenoso que sea… :P


	4. El país más feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo siguió la relación entre Paraguay y Bolivia luego de que estos rompieran?

Luego de la guerra del Chaco, Paraguay siguió enamorado de Bolivia... no tenía ojos para otro Country entonces y no los tiene ahora, pero el tricolor lo ignora y no le dirige la palabra ni para decirle buenos días desde que la guerra terminó. 

Lo siguiente transcurrió algunos años después, cuando ambos coincidieron en la misma reunión de países latinoamericanos y Bolivia prefirió dar media vuelta y volver por donde vino que convivir en la misma sala con el Paraguayo:  
P: Bolivia! BOLIVIA!! *lo sujeta del brazo* Por favor, ¿hasta cuando seguirás ignorándome? Podemos hablar… como adultos.  
B: *Sin mirarlo* No hay nada de qué hablar, Paraguay… Suéltame.  
P: Nos heredaron unos límites muy difusos, el conflicto era inevitable… Si pasó lo que pasó fue porque…  
B: Lo que pasó fue que un país siempre debe velar por sus habitantes antes que por sí mismo… y elegimos velar por ellos antes que por nosotros, eso fue lo que pasó.   
P: ¿Si entiendes eso, entonces por qué sigues poniendo un muro entre nosotros?? ¡No tienes problemas en hablar con Chile!  
Bolivia se dió la vuelta de repente y le metió al desprevenido paraguayo un señor puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara de dolor y cayera de rodillas en la vereda. La bolsa que el tricolor llevaba con regalos para el anfitrión de la fiesta salió volando de tan rápido que había sido todo:  
B: ¡CHILE NO ME HIZO ABRIRLE MI CORAZÓN ANTES DE APUÑALARME POR LA ESPALDA! *gritó, sin sentir ni un poco de lástima por el más alto* ¡“No me obligues a ir contra ti Bolivia, porque perderás” esas fueron tus exactas palabras!!  
Paraguay se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo, aferrándose el estómago:  
P: ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí Bolivia?! ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga para que me perdones?  
B: ¡Nada! ¡No quiero que digas ni que hagas nada! *Bolivia apartó la mirada, no quería que Paraguay se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar* Por favor… ya deja de intentar arreglar algo que no tiene arreglo… solo nos lastimas más.  
El tricolor juntó su bolsa de tela con regalos y se preparó para irse:  
B: Yo había perdido la salida al Mar, Paraguay. Necesitaba ese territorio para mi gente… y también tú. Ambos teníamos buenas razones para enfrentarnos *suspiró, dándole la espalda* Pero el enfrentamiento nos costó nuestra relación… así son las cosas.   
P: Bolivia… *Paraguay intentó caminar detrás de él pero el dolor volvió a dejarlo de rodillas* Espera, por favor…  
B: Pero al país “más feliz del mundo” qué le puede importar… ¿Verdad…? *Bolivia le escupió ese último comentario amargo antes de alejarse* Y para que conste, a Chile solo le hablo para decirle que coma mierda, solo eso.

FIN


	5. Los hermanos celeste y blanco

*Mañana de Domingo. Muy temprano*

Uruguay se metió en la pieza del Argento mayor, todavía con el pijama puesto:

_ Argeee… _lo llamó_ No sale agua caliente en el baño.

_ Sí, ya sé… tenía que venir el gasista en la semana, pero se re colgó (se olvidó) _le respondió el celeste y blanco, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada y todavía un poco dormido.

_ Fooo, ¿otra vez me tengo que bañar con agua fría? _rezongó el menor.

_ ¿Para qué te querés bañar tan temprano? Relajá, es domingo… _Arge corrió la frazada y lo invitó a recostarse con él_ Vení a la cama un ratito. Está re linda, calentita…

_ Por los pedos que te tiraste seguro. _bromeó el uruguayo antes de acostarse junto a su hermano_ A ver, hacete más para allá. Dale, que se me enfrían las patas…

Uruguay se tapó con las sábanas y se puso cómodo… pero en seguida su hermano mayor se le pegó a la espalda y empezó a respirarle en la nuca:

_ ¡Pará, pero no me apoyés degenerado! _protestó.

_ Ayyy él… no quiere que lo toquen. _canturreó el argento mayor, metiendo la mano por debajo de su piyama y apretándole uno de sus rollitos.

_ ¡Cortala, Nargentina! _rezongó Uruguay haciéndose una bolita para que ya no lo pellizcara más_ Estás durmiendo en calzones, encima… sos un asco.

_ Me da fiaca ponerme el pijama. Llegué, me saqué la bermuda y me tiré en la cama así nomás…

_ Estás hecho un viejo choto… _se rió el uruguayo, pero Argentina en vez de seguirle la corriente le pasó un brazo por encima.

_ Bueno pero dejame que te abrace un rato por lo menos… que en unos días te me vas… _se lamentó.

_ No me voy a ningún lado, ya te dije.

_ Sí, te vas a tener que ir… te reclama tu gobierno y tu gente. _le recordó el mayor_ Hace bocha (mucho) que no volvés por tu territorio.

_ Porque me gusta más estar acá… tranquilo. _volvió a rezongar el más joven_ ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar todo lo que yo quiera?

_ Ya sé, bebote… es una garcha (una mierda) _lo consoló Argentina, acercándose más.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato largo, y el argento mayor pensó que Uruguay se había quedado dormido… hasta que lo escuchó sollozar:

_ Yo solo quiero vivir con mi hermano un rato más… _murmuró, sorbiendo un moco.

_ Tranquilo, pichón… no te me bajonees (deprimas). Después volvés, no pasa nada. _intentó consolarlo, aunque sabía que cada vez que Uruguay pisaba su tierra lo retenían allá todo lo que podían.

Uruguay se giró hacia él y lo abrazó, limpiándose los mocos en su remera:

_ No es justo…

_ Somos banderas con patas… no queda otra. _Arge le dio unas palmaditas_ Bastante nos salimos con la nuestra vos y yo… no todos los países se pueden dar el lujo de jugar al hermano mayor y menor.

_ ¡Mmhmp…! _el menor no contestó, con la cara escondida en el pecho de su hermano al que siempre molestaba y hacía enojar gratuitamente… pero que era el único que lo consolaba cuando la fachada de “despreocupado y fumado” se le caía.

_ Aparte le venís prometiendo a tus seguidores un Blog sobre Montevideo… ya va siendo hora de que les cumplas, ¿o no?

Uruguay levantó la cabeza:

_ ¿Y cómo sabes eso, bo’…?

_ ¡Si yo te sigo en Instagram, boludo! _le recordó el Argento.

_ ¡Sí pero pensé que estabas ahí para espantar viejos verdes! No pensé que prestabas atención a lo que yo decía…

_ Tampoco es que digas gran cosa, siempre estás pajereando (tonteando) con Ecuador en las Stories… _le recordó, burlándose un poco para levantarle los ánimos_ O haciendo fanservice con esos shorts de mina (mujer)…

_ ¡Hey, con los shorts de frutillitas no te metas que son lo más! ¡Me traen un montón de visitas!

_ Sí, y la mitad son de Brasil pajeándose…

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Sos un degenerado! _Uru lo pateó por debajo de las sábanas.

_ ¡El brasuca es el degenerado! _Argentina le volvió a pellizcar un rollo, riéndose.

Después de eso ya no se volvieron a dormir pero se llevaron el mate a la cama y pasaron la mañana mirando Dragon ball Z en la TV pública, comiendo unas empanadas frías que quedaron de la noche anterior.


	6. La canción

“Te juro que intento, boludo... Trato de acordarme cómo era la canción esa que nos cantaba Paraguay, pero no me sale. Nada más me acuerdo la melodía y medio como que la tarareo pero hasta ahí nomás.

Lógico, dirás vos.. si nos cantaba en Guaraní. Qué me voy a acordar la letra. Ni ahí... pero creo que no es por eso. Ni Chile ni yo nos acordamos mucho de ésa época. Era todo muy caótico y nosotros apenas éramos dos pendejos (niños) que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

De Paraguay me acuerdo, por supuesto... era lo más parecido que teníamos a una figura paterna, aunque lo veíamos re poco. Pensá que por esa época viajar era un bardo (un lío) pero las pocas veces que lo vimos nos hizo de figura paterna y nos levantó un poco lo ánimos a Chile y a mi. 

¿Chile se acordará cómo era la canción? Era una canción de cuna... ¿Sabés qué le re gustaba también al chileno boludo? Las cositas ésas doradas que van en los hombros... ahora no me acuerdo cómo se llaman. Pero siempre se quedaba mirando las que tenía Paraguay en el uniforme, o se las pellizcaba con los dedos.

¿Ves? ¡Algo me acuerdo!

Pero ni en pedo le pregunto sobre la canción a Chile, mirá si se lo hago acordar a la vez que se puso tan nervioso delante de España que empezó a hablar en mapudungun y le pegaron por eso. Paraguay le estuvo cantando por horas para que dejara de llorar.

No voy a ser tan forro (hijo de puta) de revolverle ese recuerdo. Además me da vergüenza preguntar... 

Ya me voy a acordar, dame tiempo. Uruguay dice que a veces la canto cuando estoy distraído baldeando el patio... 

Vamos a ver si es verdad... *agarra un balde con agua y un escobillón*”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
